The Magic Egg (Hero Stories)/Part 3
Out in the forest, the three Smurf impostors found Clumsy playing in a mud puddle. "Oh hi, Papa Smurf and uh... Papa Smurf! And hello to you too, Papa Smurf!" Clumsy said. "What are you doing in there, Clumsy? You're the biggest smurfiest oaf in the whole world!" Brainy said, before hitting the egg and causing Clumsy to grow to an extreme height. "Uh... what happened to me?" Clumsy asked, as his voice boomed all around. "RUN FOR YOUR SMURFS!" Brainy shouted, as they three impostors ran off with the egg. Just then Smurfette came along, but then she saw the size of Clumsy and ran off in fear. Clumsy seen her run off. "Uh... what's going on, Smurfette? How did you get so small?" he asked. Smurfette raced back to the village and headed straight for Papa Smurf's lab. "Papa Smurf! Papa Smurf!" she called. Inside the lab, Papa Smurf and Hero were currently looking through several books for the antidote. "Found anything, Papa Smurf?" Hero asked. Papa Smurf jumped around excitedly and pointed to the book he was reading. "This is it!" Hero said. Papa Smurf pointed to the closet. "You want me to smurf the ingredients?" he asked. Papa Smurf shook his head in agreement and Hero started searching the closet for the necessary ingredients. Just then, Smurfette entered the lab and seen the monkey instead of Papa Smurf. "Oh my! You're not Papa Smurf! What are you doing in here?" she asked furiously. Papa Smurf tried to explain but he could only speak in monkey talk. "Papa Smurf wouldn't like you being in here! Go on now... shoo! Out! Out! Out!" she said, as she chased Papa Smurf with a broom in her hand. Meanwhile out in the forest, the three Smurf impostors were still trying to find a place to hide the egg, but what they didn't know was that Bigmouth the ogre had seen them run by, so he followed them. "Bigmouth's egg!" he said, as he grabbed the egg. "Hmm, Bigmouth happy now! Smurfs bring back egg!" he said happily. Meanwhile in Papa Smurf's lab, Smurfette had caused Papa Smurf to climb up a bookcase. "Get down from there, you silly monkey! Papa Smurf will be back any minute now! Just wait until Papa Smurf finds out!" she said, as she swung the broom around. "Smurfette! What are you smurfing?! That's Papa Smurf!" Hero said. Smurfette turned round and noticed him. "AH!" she screamed. "Gargamel's up to his old tricks again!" "Smurfette! It's me, Hero!" Hero said defensively. "You're not Hero! Tell Gargamel that his trick won't work anymore! Get out of here! Out! Out! Out!" she shouted, as she chased Hero with the broom in her hand. "Smurfette! You're making a big mistake!" Hero said, as Papa Smurf climbed down from the bookcase and quickly started the experiment. "And now some essence of smurfroot!" Papa Smurf said, as he poured the ingredient into a glass tube and immediately restored himself back to his smurfy form. "Smurfette!" he boomed. "Oh, Papa Smurf! Papa Smurf, I thought...," Smurfette said, before Papa Smurf restored her back to normal and then immediately restoring Hero back to his normal self. "Oh! That was you, Hero?" Smurfette asked. "Of course it was! This smurf told you!" Hero said. "Quickly, my little Smurfs! We must find that magic egg before it smurfs anymore damage!" Papa Smurf said, as the three left the lab and went to search for the egg. Meanwhile, Bigmouth was trying to eat the egg, but it started hurting his teeth every time he tried to bite it, so he tried to stamp on it, but it caused severe pain in his foot, before he kicked it away. At the same time Gargamel had returned to try and find the egg. "That egg must be around here someplace, Azrael!" he said, before it hit him in the head. "Never mind, Azrael! I found it!" he slurred, before he collapsed. Soon Hero, Papa Smurf and Smurfette found the three Smurf impostors. "Oh hi, Papa Smurf!" Takeo said nervously. "Hmm... Hi, Papa Smurf!" Brainy said. "Smurfy day, right, Papa Smurf?" Handy said, before Papa Smurf turned the three back to their normal selves. "Now where is the magic egg?" Papa Smurf demanded. "This way! Come on, let's go!" Brainy said, and they headed to where they last seen the egg. Gargamel had recovered from his knock, before he seen his magic egg next to him. "Azrael! My magic egg! At last! Now I can polish off these revolting little Smurfs once and for all! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" he said. "What should we have first, Azrael? How about Smurfs on a platter? Ha! Ha! Ha! Bring us two Smurfs on a platter!" Gargamel said, before tapping the egg and receiving a platter with two Smurfs on it, but the two were Lazy and Vanity in their changed forms. "What's this? I ordered Smurfs, not these scrawny yucks!" he scolded. "Who's a Scrawny?" Lazy said. "Who's a yuck?" Vanity said, before Gargamel threw them away. "Magic egg! Fetch me a nice plump... no, no, no, make it the biggest plumpest Smurf of them all!" he laughed, before hitting the egg and receiving a Smurf much bigger than him. It was Clumsy, who was still confused on what was going on. "Uh... would some Smurf tell what's going on?" he asked. "AH! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Gargamel shouted, before he and Azrael ran off and Papa Smurf and the other Smurf turned up. "Hi, Papa Smurf! I sure wish...," Clumsy said, before he stopped by Papa Smurf. "Don't smurf a word, Clumsy!" Papa Smurf said, before he headed for the egg. "Magic egg! I want everything back to the way it was before!" he said, before tapping the egg and restoring everything to normal. "Now! After all I've seen today! There is just one wish to make!" he said sternly. "Oh boy! Another magic wish!" Brainy said in delight. "Because you all have been selfish and silly and unsmurf-like with your wishes, I want this magic egg to disappear, never to be smurfed again!" before tapping the egg and making it disappear forever, as all the Smurfs groaned with disappointment. A little while later, the village was calm. Papa Smurf was busy relaxing outside his home with a nice refreshing drink he got from Nikolai's Bar. "Well, I'm glad that's over with! Cake or no cake, this has been a Smurf Day to remember!" he said cheerfully, before taking a sip of his drink. Just then Jokey showed up with yet another magic egg. "Look at what I found! Pretty smurf, huh?" he laughed. "Oh no!" Papa Smurf said in disbelief, and soon all the Smurfs were excited and ran straight for it. "Another magic egg!" Greedy said. As they were trying to have their wishes, Jokey started laughing. "I'm first and I want...," Greedy said, before the egg exploded causing Jokey to start laughing hysterically. "Got you, didn't I?" he laughed. Just then, Wonder had returned with a massive bouquet of flowers. "I'm back!" she called. Hero ran towards her, picked her off her feet, and swung her around before placing her back down on her feet. "It felt like forever to this smurf!" Hero said. Wonder blushed and soon seen the other Smurfs with covered in soot. "What happened here?" Wonder asked. "Uh... smurf with me and this smurf will tell you everything!" Hero said, as he and Wonder walked away. Smurf to Epilogue Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:The Magic Egg Chapters Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles